Le retour
by Melior Silverdjane
Summary: Quelque chose changeait en ce monde, mais Hadès ignorait ce qu'était ce changement et il n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de chercher des réponses.


_Bonjour !_

 _Cette fic n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction d'une fic anglaise de l'auteur_ _ **Elerrina Star**_ _. J'adorais ce petit texte, aussi ai-je décidé de le traduire en français, histoire que d'autres en profitent._

 _Bien sûr, je l'ai traduit avec l'accord de l'auteur._

 _Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez… S'il vous plaît ? ^_^_

* * *

 **Le retour**

Quelque chose changeait en ce monde.

Le vent le murmurait, la terre en tremblait et même les étoiles semblaient danser dans l'attente. Mais Hadès ignorait ce qu'était ce changement et il n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de chercher les réponses.

Pendant dix longues, longues années, la Terre avait lentement commencé à s'effondrer tandis que l'humanité se battait contre elle-même dans des guerres innombrables. Abandonné à la solitude, Hadès avait regardé les royaumes tomber les un après les autres tandis que la Mort venait chercher des âmes qui étaient jetées dans le Monde d'En Dessous livré au chaos. Il avait observé tout cela et eu de la peine de voir ce monde en arriver là.

Il n'éprouvait aucun amour pour l'humanité, de même qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais porté, mais il n'avait jamais voulu voir les gens s'autodétruire à cause de leur sottise non plus. Parfois, il avait l'impression que les humains étaient vraiment des enfants et il se demandait souvent comment cela se serait fini si eux, les dieux, avaient été de meilleurs dirigeants.

Mais les dieux avaient disparu. Ils étaient morts depuis une décennie, certains d'entre eux par la faute d'Hadès et cette culpabilité l'avait rongé pendant toutes ses années de mortel.

Mais maintenant que sa vie s'achevait et que les changements arrivaient, cela ne faisait plus aucune différence pour lui. Il était condamné à l'oubli et l'avenir du monde était bien au-delà de son contrôle.

La fatigue mêlée à la douleur de son corps âgé le trahissait. Couché dans l'obscurité de sa maison, une hutte de pierre et de bois qui ne seyait guère au dieu qu'il avait été.

En plus de la fatigue, il y avait aussi la peur qui submergeait son âme à l'idée de sombrer dans l'oubli. L'oubli, dont l'idée seule l'avait poussé autrefois à trahir son frère. Cette culpabilité s'accrochait à lui comme une main de glace.

Il avait raison d'avoir peur… Il aurait presque aimé mourir il y a longtemps. Souvent, il avait jugé que c'était lui qui aurait dû disparaître et non Zeus, le jour où Kronos s'était réveillé. Cela avait été l'œuvre d'Hadès, et pourtant c'était son frère qui avait payé le prix tandis qu'il s'en était allé, souffrant sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé, mon frère », murmura-t-il dans le vide.

Les excuses ne servaient à rien et il le savait, car nul ne pouvait les entendre. Mais sa pénitence touchait à sa fin, et bientôt sa culpabilité disparaîtrait dans l'obscurité de la non-existence. En fait, l'idée que son fardeau disparaisse rendait son destin moins pénible.

Juste un peu.

Que ce soit dû au coucher de soleil ou à sa vue qui déclinait, les ténèbres l'entourèrent. La douleur s'effaça, refit surface avec rage, puis s'effaça de nouveau. Un frisson parcourut ses membres et monta vers son cœur et son âme, comme des lianes de glace en fusion.

« Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. »

« _Mon frère._ »

Un léger souffle lui échappa lorsque résonna une voix morte depuis longtemps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais il n'y avait aucun changement. Tout autour de lui n'était que ténèbres et rien de plus.

« _Mon frère_ », répéta la voix. Cette fois, elle était plus forte, mais la source demeurait invisible… Sûrement un rêve, décida-t-il, envoyé par le destin pour le tourmenter alors qu'il mourrait.

« _Je t'accorde mon pardon._ »

L'espoir fleurit dans sa poitrine, même si la voix ne pouvait être réelle. Et pourtant une main chaude, ferme, sembla prendre la sienne tandis que les mots étaient répétés. En un instant, la vie, le feu et le pouvoir l'envahirent, traversant ses veines et le faisant haleter face à cette présence inattendue.

 _Cela ne se peut._

Mais le feu continuait de se répandre, la vie continuait de l'envahir, et les ombres de l'oubli s'effacèrent face à la lumière retrouvée.

Avec un souffle tremblant, Hadès ouvrit les yeux et des mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules, l'aidant à se redresser. Incrédule, il laissa ses yeux sombres rencontrer deux autres bleus clairs qui semblaient lui sourire en guise de bienvenue.

Zeus.

Mais… C'était impossible.

« Tu parais dix mille ans plus jeune. »

La réponse lui vint naturellement, le renouveau d'une conversation tenue il y avait de cela longtemps, lorsque leurs rôles étaient inversés.

« Et je le ressens. »

Zeus sourit, considérant avec un amusement attendri la confusion et l'incertitude de son frère.

« La mort rôdait autour de toi », dit-il tranquillement, devenant un instant solennel tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur jeu d'anciennes paroles.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent, car tout n'était pas comme lors de ce fameux jour.

« Heureusement, c'est la dernière fois que j'aurai à la repousser. »

La vérité dans les paroles de son frère frappa Hadès comme un éclair, et soudain la vie qui le parcourait prit une nouvelle forme : la sensation du pouvoir et de la force. La mortalité et la faiblesse humaine le quittèrent… Il était immortel. Il était de nouveau un dieu.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit-il, regardant avec des yeux stupéfaits le dieu de la foudre qui souriait. « Comment cela est-il possible ? »

Zeus secoua la tête.

« Tu avais tort, mon frère », dit-il d'une façon simple et sans appel. « L'oubli n'est pas notre destin. »

Hadès ne répondit rien, car que répondre à cela ? Le silence dura tandis qu'il assimilait cette idée. Lentement, le soulagement l'envahit, se mêlant à un sentiment de joie et de paix qu'il n'avait pas connues depuis un millénaire.

« Les dieux sont de retour. Notre place a été restaurée », poursuivit Zeus, tendant la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son frère. « Tu n'es plus seul. »

Lentement, avec hésitation, Hadès saisit le poignet de son frère.

« Pendant dix ans, j'ai vécu avec l'idée que je vous avais tous envoyés dans l'oubli », dit-il tranquillement. « Aujourd'hui, je croyais que j'allais finalement partager votre sort. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de me tromper. »

Avec un sourire, Zeus lui rendit son geste, saisissant le poignet de Hadès en un geste fraternel qui n'avait jamais existé entre eux autrefois. Les erreurs et les souvenirs amers du passé avaient été effacés il y a dix ans, lors de ce fameux jour : ils ne seraient plus jamais ennemis désormais.

« Viens », dit Zeus après un moment, reculant et lâchant Hadès. « Les autres attendent. »

« Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était », l'avertit Hadès, regardant dehors au-delà des murs et des fenêtres vers la terre qui s'étendait alentour. « Les choses ont changé. »

Zeus acquiesça.

« Je sais. Nous, les dieux, avons été absents pendant assez longtemps. Viens, Hadès », dit-il en posant à nouveau la main sur l'épaule de son frère. « Nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

* * *

 _Quelque chose changeait en ce monde._

 _Le vent le murmurait, la terre en tremblait et même les étoiles semblaient danser dans l'attente. Mais Hadès ignorait ce qu'était ce changement… jusqu'à maintenant._

 _La mort avait échoué, l'oubli avait été vaincu, et tout dans ce monde rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre._

 _La vie avait gagné._

 _Les dieux étaient de retour._


End file.
